elegyfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael
Michael is a seventeen year old member of the Demon Clan, hailing from the world of Cronus, home of Knights, Faries, Demons, Godesses, Druids and Vampires. A world in which your status and position in life was directly related to the species in which you were born. Naturally disliking the conditions in which the other races had no choice buy to live in, especially after a certain event that happened to him and someone he cared about, Michael has technically betrayed the Demon Clan's way of thinking, wishing to liberate the lesser clans and bring them up to equality, and wishes to somehow accelerate Cronus' growth through unity. Appearance Michael is a young man with blond hair and pale eyes to match, usually wearing a jacket with half-length sleeves, as well as a white button-down shirt underneath it, a thin red bow around his neck, and a pair of pants and sturdy boots. The outfit is overall black and violet, with gold and accents. After been giving his current outfit from a human family he freed and acquired the trust of, his clothing serving as additional protection from the elements and the environment. Personality Michael tends to be a very dominant person, taking his future and decisions into his own hands, as he secretly trusts no-one else to actually help him with his goals except those he wished to help in the beginning. TBA Background CBA TBA rn Powers and Abilities Natural Physical Characteristics Demon Clan As if his natural physical abilities were not immense enough, Michael is able to utilize and tap into the superntural power afforded to him as a member of the Demon Clan. Despite being an extremely young member of the Demon Clan, Michael is easily able to utilize these powers with some level of skill, allowing him to fight on par with opponents that go beyond just the need for nothing but the use of his natural physical abilities. Michael is quite skilled in using his Power of Darkness, often times utilizing it with such awe-inspiring efficiency that his opponent's often times believe that this is his sole power that he has specialized in. However, this is certainly not the case. *'Power of Darkness': Demons can create and manipulate a mysterious dark substance to enhance both their offensive and defensive abilities. It has been shown to form various weapons and to protect them from attacks that would otherwise cause serious injury. In this state, Michael, is no different, and can use the substance to form axes and weapons, ranging from bladed weapons to projectiles and even defensive weapons like shields. The power imbued in the weapons is considerable, enhancing attacks to a devastating scale. He can use this to block attacks on his body, to form giant claws and blades to attack, or to fly, by forming a wing-like structure around his arm. **'Enhanced Regeneration': Michael can use his darkness to piece together his body and mend grave wounds. Using the black substance to stitch and cover wounds he can use this as a quick and effective first aid, closing stab wounds and even rejoining a severed arm. **'Flight': They may also use their own darkness to form wings, helicopter like blades, or simply for levitation, allowing them to fly. *'Purgatory Fire:' A powerful, dark flame that is capable of negating regenerative abilities and even scarring an immortal. *'Soul Stealing': Demons are capable of forcing the souls of other living creatures out of their bodies, either by chanting an ancient spell to do so in mass or by simply touching the person whose soul they wish to take. Eating these souls allows them to replenish their magic and also gives them access to the person's memories. When tapping into his demonic heritage, Michael is able to enhance his already supernatural strength. 'Increased Strength: ' 'Increased Speed: ' Knight Ability Known as Kinetia and derived from Boost, Michael is able to TBC Category:Vegeta2314 Category:Cronus Category:Characters